What are they talking about?
by OwlGiraffasaur
Summary: What happens when Vampire acadamy's Rose decides to pick a fight with The Mortal Instument's Jace? My first fanfic, please be nice! Sorry, discontinued!
1. What are you?

**Chapter 1 (Rose P.O.V)**

As we walked through the park, I saw some strange people across the street. "Lissa, get behind me" "Wha-Oh." "Christian, let's find out who are guests are." "Sounds good _Rosie_" "Call me Rosie again and you and Lissa won't be having little Dragomirs." Christian paled at that. "Rose!" Lissa gave me a look. "What?" I asked innocently. "Ugh, let's just go." "Sure" As we crossed the street, our '_guests_' looked confused. I went up to them and said "Who are you and what do you want?" This gorgeous boy with tanned, golden skin raised his eyebrows. "It's great to see today's youth showing such manners." He said in an old lady's voice. A girl with red hair that stood by his side with his arm wrapped around her waist suppressed a smile. "Jace, just answer her, this is probably their park, like in west-side story" the whole group groaned I girl with stunning black hair just looked at her. "Clary, get over west-side story already!" "But Izzy! It's one of my most favouritist movies EVER!" the group groaned again. "Anyway, back on topic, what _are _you?" "What kind of question is that?" "a reasonable one, as you're not Moroi, Dhampir, or Strigoi, and most certainly not human. " "What makes you so sure?" "Dude, we can _smell_ it" The girl with the red hair fainted. The girl with the black hair, Izzy I think, groaned. "Not again!"


	2. Plans For You

**Chapter 2 (Jace P.O.V)**

Oh. My. God. She fainted again. Alec called Magnus. From what I could hear from the other side of the phone that Magnus was upset it wasn't just a friendly chat call. I heard him grumble that he would come, as long as he and Alec met up later. Alec agreed whole-heartedly, getting him some strange looks from the new comers. He just blushed. The girl with the exotic dark hair had skin just focused on the petite girl by her side, with platinum blonde hair and hade green eyes. I heard a few snippets of the conversation. "If you need to….Compel him…..we can fight them….. I won't risk you…..Rose- Lissa, you know the stanza; they come first…..I don't care if you think he's hot, you have Christian…..Let's go, I think he can hear us." Who was the 'They' in their conversation? Just as I was about to ask, Magnus showed up. His eyes lingered on Alec, and they kissed. The Smart Ass, Christian, Nearly choked on his girlfriend, who he had just been making out with. Alec blushed, but kept kissing Magnus. Rose said, to both of them, "Get a room!" "Okay" Magnus said, and snapped his fingers disappeared. Me and Izzy knew he was only about a block away, but Rose, Christian and Lissa looked worried, but more so confused. "What Just happened?" "What, never seen a warlock disappear before?" "A what?" "A warlock. Do I need to spell it out for you? W.A.R.L.O.C.K." "I know what a warlock is. It is a fictional character from _Bewitched_" That was when Magnus came back "A fictional character? Where have you been living child, under a rock?" That made Rose _Very _angry. Alec could only watch as she swung a punch at his boyfriend, as he knew that even with his shadow-hunter skills, there was no-way he could fight off this girl. Then, Rose froze, her arm still raised, with Lissa was staring intently at her. The Rose seemed disappointed at something. She turned around "But Lissa…." She whined. "Ugh, fine, but he says one more thing and I can punch him, deal?" Lissa muttered something under her breath. "Lissa! Don't use that tone with me _Princess_" Christian whistled, and had a look on his face that side '_oh she did not just go there_'. Rose seemed to have seen this, because her next remark was Just as '_Don't go there_' "Shut your mouth, Fire crotch, before I get Adrian to punch you in your aura" "Rose that's not possible" "Do you not know me? I could get Adrian to do backflips in a hula hoop or Run naked yelling _I love Justin Bieber _through Wal-Mart If I wanted, so how hard could it be for him to punch you in your aura?" now I had to interrupt. "Sorry to interrupt, but what the hell is an aura?" "Where have you been living, under a rock?" she said, copying Magnus' earlier quip. "Look, I'm not saying I understand the things you're talking about, but I think we should at least go back to our house, and dry off, maybe discuss what's going on." It wasn't until she said it that I noticed that it was pouring with rain. "Fine, but if they try anything…." Rose left the threat empty, because Lissa was giving her a look. As we walked toward her house, I caught up with Rose, who seemed to try to ignore me. "So Rosie, how's it goin'?" I asked her. "If you want to have children with your girlfriend over there-" she gestured to Clary "-Then don't ever call me Rosie again, or I might get my scissors out." I snorted and said "sure thing _Rosie-_" before I could finish the sentence she had me pressed against the wall and had a pair of scissors in her hand, aiming for the crotch of my jeans. "Jace Wayland! I plan on having children with you, so don't insult her enough to castrate you!" Rose smiled. "I think me and your girlfriend are going to be great friends" she said, and skipped off to go talk to Clary. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I didn't like the idea of them plotting against me, so I crept up behind Clary and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled and squirmed out of my grasp, turning around and whispering something that I never expected to hear come out of her mouth. "Don't let her castrate you, I have plans for you" I squirmed, trying to fight my bodies reaction to her words and touch along my shoulder. She giggled, and she and Rose walked off talking, no doubt about my reaction, and when I looked down, I groaned. Cold shower for me.


	3. Teasing You

**Chapter 3 (Clary P.O.V)**

When Rose told me about Jace's _little problem _I had to turn around. Sure enough, the plan had worked, and there was a _very_ defined tent in his jeans. I couldn't help it, I laughed. He looked angry, and but he would forgive me, because I was telling the truth, I did have plans for him. Whether they were good or bad was to be determined. Rose said her boyfriend was flying from Russia today, and that he would be back by 6:00, so they organised to go to dinner at 7:30. Rose and I were going to be great friends, and she was incredibly bad ass, despite the fact she was as small as me. She offered to help train me, even though we have different fighting styles. I thanked her, and she went to talk to Lissa, and I went off to talk to Simon.

_Rose's P.O.V._

I just got a text from Dimitri: BTWIAILWY (by the way I am in love with you) I had to show Lissa. She was so girly about it, what was up with her? She was usually girly but now she was crossing the line to _cheesy_. Bored I said the first thing that came into my head, other than her mentally blocking me. "He proposed, didn't he?" she just clapped her hands and nodded, giggling all the while. I went over to Christian. "It's about time" "Oh?" he said in that petulant tone of his. "And what would it be about time for, Miss Hathaway?" "There's no need to be sarcastic. I came over to tell you something, along with congratulate you, but you've lost your chance now." "Rose. Tell me." "Nope, you've lost your chance now, not telling you" "Rose, I'm sorry for being sarcastic, will you please tell me what you were going to say?" "Can't remember now." As I skipped off back to Lissa, I heard him yell: "You have the attention span of a two year old." Lissa gave him a death glare, and I gave him my best psychotic smile. Not that it was hard, being me, but he did look pretty creeped out, and I took satisfaction that he could do nothing about it.

**I didn't know how to finish this chapter, and though I have a faint Idea about what I want to happen, I still need suggestions. And though I know half of you won't review, I need your help in deciding where to go next. **

**Alice.**


	4. Sorry guys- Discontinued!

Sorry guys, I haven't really been reading the Mortal Instruments series, and I've also been really caught up with school work and friends and stuff. Sorry, I've decided to discontinue. Thanks to all of you who put it on story alert and stuff, but I can't write stuff I'm really not that into.

Thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
